


Band Nerds and Football Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Dean, Dancing, Dean likes Castiel's butt, Fluff, Jock Dean, M/M, Marching Band, Player Dean Winchester, Prom, Protective Dean Winchester, Sex later??, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Band Nerds and Football Stars

It was dark in the stadium, the air crisp with autumn. There was a chilly breeze and there was silence on the field, in fact, not a word was uttered as lights lit up the field. Everything started all at once, melodies rose from the percussion section of the band, quiet as the crescendos started. Then, the band began. There were all kinds of instruments, shiny trumpets, loud saxophones… The list could go on. Their sounds enraptured the crowd, all sitting on the edge of their own freezing bleachers. Flags whirled and spun, dancing as their masters threw them high into the air. Colour guard and Marching band seemed almost as one.

 

Stars lit in the sky as suddenly the band stopped. Cheers erupted in the bleachers, scarves flying as people stood to clap. Everyone felt that it ended all too soon, the seven minutes completing faster than they thought.

 

The marching band exited the field, joining the people on the bleachers, they were all panting and sweaty, removing their shakos and setting them down to cheer for the football team. Names and numbers were called as the players went onto the field. “... Michael-19, Lucifer-29, Uriel-42, Adam-40, Dean-22, Sam-7!”

 

The crowd cheered loudly for the last two names called, Sam and Dean being the two stars of the football team. Dean waved to his cheerleader ‘girlfriend’, if that was what you could call her. (Really he just fucked her on the side while he fucked other girls too)

 

…

  
  


Luckily the angels won, Dean scoring every touchdown they had and needed to win. After the game ended, Dean walked to the head cheerleader, Lisa, and kissed her deeply in front of everyone. There were wolf whistles, but since the game was over, people were mostly leaving and ignoring the “couple”.

 

Castiel, of course, wouldn’t leave the bleachers to change out of his marching uniform until some of the traffic had died down. He sat and felt the wind on his face as he stared up at the stars. He didn’t know how long he had Sat there but before he knew it, there was the sound of quiet moaning and his face heated up as he looked down between the bleachers. What he saw didn’t really shock him, but he was embarrassed to have witnessed it.

 

He sat awkwardly, listening to Dean Winchester and Lisa Braeden, despite trying to tune it out. Eventually the sounds ended and was replaced with a zipping of jeans, a sloppy kiss and Lisa Braden walking off before a shriek was heard. He glanced in her direction, absolutely mortified to find her finger pointing at himself. “Who are you!? Why are you here!?” She looked at Dean as she spoke. “You said it was empty!” She accused as Cas tried to quietly slip away.

 

“I’ll be going then!” Castiel said as he ran down the bleachers and to his car, hoping to not be chased by either Dean or Lisa. The wind smacked him in the face until he was in the warm confines of his small, battered up car. He breathed a sigh of relief as he drove home, listening to the loud, static filled radio.

 

…

 

Castiel woke after his alarm, rushing about. He didn’t have time to fix his unruly black mop of hair or throw on his usual clothes. He was stuck wearing his brothers old black Led Zeppelin shirt (That Castiel usually stole for sleeping) and a pair of old jeans that were just a little too tight on his ass. He grabbed his back and was all but forced to buy a cup of coffee from the Dunkin Donuts around the corner. He left his bag in the car, along with his trumpet, as he ordered a jelly donut and an iced coffee. As he stood at the counter, waiting for his coffee, none other than THE Dean Winchester swaggered in with girl on his arm who was very much not Lisa Braeden.

 

Castiel raised his eyebrows at him slightly before making a ‘tch’ sound under his breath. he rolled his eyes, grabbing his coffee and walking out. As he climbed in his car, he grumbled about dumb jocks and about how he hoped Dean wouldn’t recognize him.

 

…

 

The thing is though, as soon as Dean walked into the Dunkin Donuts he no longer gave a rat’s ass about the girl clinging to his arm, chattering wildly about how wonderful the sex was last night. He only seemed to give a damn about the hot piece of ass in front of him in those tight jeans and Led Zeppelin shirt.

 

Dean smirked a little about how his thoughts immediately went to doing impure things to that ass, the thoughts only increasing his arousal as piercing blue eyes whirled round to meet his. The other teen had made a small disgusted sound under his breath and walked out. Dean’s eyes, of course, followed the delicious curve of that ass and the gentle swaying of his hips and _damnit Dean didn’t get a name_!

 

…

 

Castiel ran to class, making it to band just on time, the bell ringing as he panted in the doorway. His friends laughed and Charlie clapped him on the shoulder. “Overslept, again, eh, Cassie?” She laughed as he grinned and nodded.

 

“Come on, Charlie… We both know I’m a slut for sleeping” He said and ruffled her hair. taking out his trumpet, buzzing a few notes to warm up.

 

“As am I, Cassie, but Ya see, I’m also a slut for _banging_ on my snare” She smirked and winked, moving to the back of the room with a teasing grin.

 

Castiel laughed and followed after her. “Charlie if this is your way of challenging me to play your drum, I’m in.”

 

…

 

The day was passing ever so slowly, people were loud and Castiel kind of regretted dropping his lunch to take a second band, but only for a second. Cas wasn’t really paying attention to where he was walking, slamming his face square into somebody’s chest. He gave a little gasp, dropping his books and clinging to the person on instinct. He looked up, dropping his hands from the person when he recognized Dean. “God I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention!” He said as he bent down, unknowing to Dean’s eyes on his ass as he retrieved his books.

 

He straightened up quickly with a little gasp of surprise as hands, Dean’s hands to be precise, groped his ass. Castiel blinked a few times as Dean Winchester, a practical stranger, groped at his ass. Suddenly, Castiel came to his sense and smacked Dean’s hands away. “Who do you think you are? You cannot just grope someone’s ass! The world is not your plaything, and certainly not me!”

 

Castiel turned and walked briskly away, angered, but also a little flustered at the fact that Dean’s hands had just squeezed his ass. But no, wait. He was angry. Definitely angry. Afterall, nobody had the right to touch him that way, even if sometimes he allowed himself the thought of letting it happen.

  
Dean Winchester was to be avoided. No more ass groping(especially by the school player!!) and that was a finality in Castiel’s mind.


End file.
